After developing for years on the high gear, multimedia game enjoys great breakthrough not only in its audio and graphic performances, but also in it animation capability, since the computation abilities of electronic devices relating to multimedia games had been greatly improved which is directly resulted from the recent rapid development of semiconductor industry. Hence, players can now enjoys a multimedia game in a virtual-reality environment full of sounds and images.
Although the fun of playing multimedia games can be greatly enhancing by the improvement of audio/video effect, it is noted that for most multimedia games, conventional input interface, such as keyboard, joystick, or mouse, etc., are still used by players as the control device. In another word, as players can only interact with multimedia games through such conventional handheld input interfaces, the fun of playing multimedia games is reduced.
There are already some techniques for improving such disadvantage. One such technique is a game controller disclosed in U.S. Pub. No. 20070050597, entitled “Game controller and game system”. The aforesaid game controller is comprised of: a master control unit; and an auxiliary control unit; wherein the master control unit has more operation buttons that the auxiliary control unit. Moreover, the master control unit can be operated independently in a manner similar to a common remote control, while the auxiliary control unit is only operable when it is electrically connected to the master control unit by a transmission wire and is only used for controlling the movement of a cursor displayed on a game screen. Thus, the aforesaid game controller is short in that: it is unable for the auxiliary control unit to function independently without connecting to the master control unit, and further, the game controller lacks the ability to integrate functions of various input interfaces, such as mouse, keyboard, joystick, etc., into the game controller.
Another such technique is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,782,245, entitled “Wireless peripheral interface with universal serial bus port”. The wireless peripheral interface is used for coupling with a Universal Serial Bus (USB) port for connecting a wireless peripheral with a host computer or controller. Wireless peripheral devices (e.g., keyboard, mouse, trackball, touch pad, joysticks, and game controllers) transmit communication signals to the peripheral interface, which are received and processed into formats suitable for transmission to the host computer or controller via USB. However, the aforesaid interface is still short in that: conventional input devices (e.g., keyboard, mouse, trackball, touch pad, joysticks, and game controllers) are still used as control device for the host computer that the aforesaid wireless peripheral interface lack the ability to integrate all those device coupled to such wireless peripheral interface into one single control device; and thus a game executed on the host computer is played by those conventional mouse, keyboard or joystick that is dull and not lively enough.
Therefore, an inertial sensing input control apparatus is needed for providing users with an integrated operation interface to interact with an electronic device connected thereto.